Czarno-białe sny
by euphoria814
Summary: Tekst napisany jako prezent świąteczny dla dragontattoo, wbrew oczekiwaniom nie jest to świątecznie...


**Dla dragontattoo z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z życzeniami ciepła i miłości, bo one smakują lepiej niż cukierki choinkowe i pierniki z cynamonem :)**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**

* * *

Czarno - białe sny pozbawione nadziei nigdy nie miały zmienić się w coś, co niosło jej choć odrobinę. Czasami wręcz wydawało mu się, że umiera, co nie byłoby znowu takie złe, gdyby nie _obowiązki_ , które ciążyły _mu_ i _na nim_. Były jak ogromny kamień uwieszony na jego szyi – wciąż ściągały go w dół i w dół. Więc spadał. Coraz niżej i bardziej.

Klękał też coraz pokorniej, nie poznając samego siebie i jednocześnie odnajdując się we własnym upodleniu. Trzy światy, w których żył, zacierały się w powolnym procesie oszukując jego stępiony umysł. Mamiły go podsuwanymi wizjami – tak realistycznymi, że zaczynał przeklinać ukończony kurs legilimencji i oklumencji. Śmierciożerca, szpieg i nauczyciel. Gdyby chciał prowadzić jeszcze prace badawcze przestałby całkiem sypiać. Był zbyt skupiony na walce ze wszystkimi i wszystkim.

Nawet teraz, gdy ciemność pochłaniała go bez reszty i był pewien, że to kres jego życia – gdzieś tam majaczyła myśl, że to nie do końca musi być prawda. Przecież niejednokrotnie wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę, kiedy oddech uwięźnie mu w płucach, a krzyk w ustach.

Czuł ten osobliwy ból postcruciatusowy, który zmuszał go co wieczór do wypijania niemal litra eliksiru uspokajającego. Kolejne porcje przygotowywał z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem – na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś musiał zwiększyć dawkę. Ponownie.

Czuł smród własnego poniżenia. Oddech przesiąknięty zapachem liści tytoniu, przez które pożółkły mu zęby, a cera stała się porowata i nieprzyjemna w dotyku. I pewnie to nie stanowiłoby takiego problemu, gdyby nie alkaloidy z eliksiru połączone z nikotyną posyłającego go do łóżka każdej nocy – jeśli miał szczęście. Częściej jednak zasypiał na własnym dywanie, nie doczołgawszy się nawet tych kilku metrów, by ocalić swą godność.

Czuł też czyjąś obecność, a biorąc pod uwagę każdy z możliwych scenariuszy chorego umysłu – nie starał się wstać, pewien, że zostanie kopnięty i posłany z powrotem na twardą posadzkę. Czarny Pan nie wybaczał, ale przynajmniej od roku ogłupione nerwy nie reagowały na Crucio.

Poczuł przemożną chęć zaśmiania się w twarz paskudnemu melomanowi i psychopacie, który doprowadził go do punktu, skąd nie było odwrotu. Chciał powiadomić go, że nie może mu już nic zrobić, bo coś tak przyziemnego jak czucie, opuściło go jakiś czas temu i nie chce wrócić. I on nie chce powrotu.

\- Mój Panie – zaczął uniżenie jak miał w zwyczaju, ale głos załamał mu się w tej nieszczerości i wiedział, że jest zgubiony. Jeśli nie zabije go uzależnienie od niebytu to zrobi to Voldemort.

Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, które wciąż kumulowały się gdzieś na granicy świadomości i podjął decyzję.

\- Jesteś nic niewartym bękartem bez nazwiska… - warknął, wkładając w to jad zbierający się przez wszystkie te lata i czekał na śmierć...

…która nie nadeszła.

ooo

Poranki Severusa Snape'a dzieliły się na te podczas których wymiotował, gdy tylko się obudził, robiąc bałagan wokół. Jak i na te, kiedy zdążył dojść do łazienki. Jednak te ostatnie należały do mniejszości.  
Kiedy więc otworzył oczy i po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat nie poczuł, że żołądek zamierza opuścić jego umęczone życiem ciało – doszedł do wniosku, iż na pewno przeniósł się na tamten świat. Choć wizja ta została niemal od razu zanegowana przez jego umysł. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował boleśnie przypominało jego komnaty w Hogwarcie. Przesiąknięte dymem spod kociołków i olejkami, które ulatniały się podczas gotowania wywarów. Nie było oświetlone, ale wręcz przeciwnie – panował w nim przyjemny mrok, zdający się sięgać duszy. A przynajmniej tak teraz mu się wydawało, gdy przyzwyczajał oczy do bezmiaru czerni, która zaatakowała go zewsząd.

\- Obudził się pan – zauważył cichy głos dobiegający z fotela nieopodal.

Drobny kształt poruszył się i zbliżył, a z końca różdżki wydobył się promień, na widok którego Severus zdrętwiał. Nigdy dotąd nie pozwolił nikomu podejść na tyle blisko i sięgnąć po różdżkę, gdy sam był nieuzbrojony, a prawdę powiedziawszy – obecnie nie miał pojęcia gdzie ją podział. Instynktownie spiął się, kiedy jej nie namacał w kieszeni.

Zaklęcie tymczasem powoli rozświetlało pomieszczenie przyzwyczajając jego oczy do zmiany. Z mroku wyłaniały się najpierw zarysy mebli, by po chwili mógł z łatwością rozróżnić nawet wzory na dywanie.

\- Potter? – warknął, gdy zaklęcie przestało działać i po drugiej stronie dostrzegł najbardziej znienawidzonego ucznia. – Co u licha robisz w moich kwaterach?

Chłopak zrobił dwa kroki w tył i upadł na fotel, na którym najprawdopodobniej spędził noc – sądząc po wymiętych szatach.

\- Wczoraj w nocy próbowałem wykraść z pańskiego składzika eliksir snu – wyjaśnił podejrzanie beznamiętnie. – Początkowo nawet ucieszyło mnie, że leży pan nieprzytomny na podłodze… - urwał. – Pewnie pan stwierdzi, że to syndrom gryfona albo coś w tym rodzaju, ale nie mogłem panu pozwolić… - Głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Severus spojrzał na niego wściekle i już miał się podnieść z łóżka, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z lekkiego czaru wiążącego, który wciąż zatrzymywał go na posłaniu.

\- Więc postanowiłeś włamać się tutaj i mnie uwięzić?! – warknął. – Żądam zwrotu mojej różdżki – syknął. – I wynocha!

Potter popatrzył na niego wzrokiem pozbawionym młodości; nieugiętym i dziwnie chłodnym. Zielone tęczówki przewiercały go i, choć Severus nie chciał się do tego przyznać, widział w nich odbicie samego siebie.

\- Albus zrobił dla mnie świstoklik. – Potter zignorował jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź i ciągnął dalej. – Zabierze nas do domu Syriusza. Wiem, że go pan nienawidził, ale nie mam innego takiego miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy spędzić przerwę świąteczną…

\- Co proszę?! Potter, widzę, że całkiem postradałeś zmysły, jeśli myślisz…

\- Ponad trzy godziny majaczył pan i gdybym nie odebrał panu różdżki, pewnie oberwałbym avadą – przerwał mu głucho. – Dziwię się, że posiadając tak oddane sługi, Voldemort jeszcze żyje…

\- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia! – Severus po raz kolejny podniósł głos, rejestrując jednocześnie, że wczorajsza mara nie była całkiem nierealna.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał sucho Potter. – Wczoraj nie miałeś z tym problemu… - zawiesił głos.

Po chwili zsunął się z fotela i podszedł do jednej z szaf Severusa.

\- Potter, natychmiast… - zaczął Severus, ale czar uciszający przerwał mu wypowiedź.

Miotał się więc bezładnie po łóżku, rozkopując na boki pościel. A Gryfon tymczasem przywołał swojego skrzata, który rozpoczął pobieżne pakowanie.

Kilka minut później Severus poczuł, że Potter wciska mu coś w dłoń. Szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka pozwoliło mu zdać sobie dwie sprawy; po pierwsze - wizyta u Blacków stała się faktem; po drugie – jego wnętrzności w końcu się zbuntowały.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po raz drugi, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a przynajmniej iluzja na to wskazywała. Nigdy jeszcze nie przespał tak długiego czasu bez zamroczenia się czymś wcześniej. Nie czuł się jednak świeżo, a mokra ściereczka na czole boleśnie przypomniała o tym gdzie i z kim jest.

\- Potter! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Głowa zaczynała mu pękać z bólu, a żołądek ponownie przewrócił się na drugą stronę. Musiał zzielenieć, bo Gryfon wyszeptał jakiś dłuższy czar i było mu mniej mdło. Nie na tyle, by czuł się komfortowo, ale dostatecznie, by odwlec ten moment.

\- Potter! – warknął ponownie. – Oddaj moją różdżkę, gówniarzu…

Przez chwilę myślał, że chłopak ponownie rzuci na niego czar wyciszający, ale Gryfon po prostu odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i sięgnął po opasłe tomiszcze. Otworzył na zaznaczonym wcześniej rozdziale i zaczął czytać.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się trzeci raz było już ciemno, a Potter wciąż siedział przy nim. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił ten sam czar co kilka godzin wcześniej, więc Severusa dalej bolała głowa i ręce mu się trzęsły, ale mdłości ustąpiły.

\- Chce pan czegoś? Wody? Czegoś do jedzenia? – spytał szybko Potter.

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Porywasz mnie, a teraz chcesz rozpieszczać? – mruknął. – Najboleśniejsza śmierć jest właśnie przez zagłodzenie…

Brwi Pottera złączyły się w jedną.

\- Gdybym chciał pana zabić… - urwał.

Nie musiał nic dodawać. Skoro zabrał mu różdżkę i przeniósł z Hogwartu tutaj, mógł zrobić cokolwiek chciał. Najbardziej jednak upokarzające było, że Severus nie pamiętał dokładnie kiedy stracił różdżkę. Równie dobrze Potter mógł po prostu poprosić, a on zapewne oddałby ją bez problemu.

\- Wiesz co to jest… - zaczął cicho.

Nie spodziewał się po Potterze odrobiny znajomości magomedycyny, ale najwyraźniej się przeliczył. Uzależnienie od alkaloidów wyglądało trochę inaczej niż alkoholizm, lecz jak każde kończyło się tak samo. Upodleniem, poniżeniem i zniszczeniem wszystkiego, co stało i stoi na drodze.

\- Nie byłem pewien dokładnie, ale doczytałem i… - urwał po raz pierwszy trochę niepewnie. – Przeszukałem pańskie komnaty – dodał po chwili wahania.

Czerwone fajerwerki wybuchły pod powiekami Severusa, gdy sens tych słów dotarł do niego.  
Czar wyciszający objął tym razem całe pomieszczenie, które Potter czym prędzej opuścił.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po raz czwarty jego gardło było zdarte do bólu przez krzyki. Nie wiedział jaka jest pora dnia, ale czuł, że najgorsze się właśnie zaczyna. Potter skanował jego ciało i rzucał raz po raz zmartwione miny, które wcale nie poprawiały mu humoru.

\- Potter! – warknął.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego przelotnie, ale ponowił rzucanie czarów.

Severus zamknął oczy, chcąc się uspokoić. Na wiele się to nie zdało, bo gdy tylko je otworzył zobaczył Pottera z bardzo bliska. Chłopak mierzył mu temperaturę i pochylał się tuż nad jego twarzą. Ciepły oddech przesiąknięty miętą łaskotał go w znaczący już zarost.

\- Wypuść mnie. Jestem tu drugi dzień, to za długo. Nie wiesz jakie mam zadania… - urwał.

Zielone tęczówki ponownie skrzyżowały się z jego czarnymi.

\- Szpiegowanie i takie tam? – spytał. – Uświadamiał mnie pan cztery razy – rzucił lekko. – Proszę się tym na razie nie przejmować. – Potarł bliznę, która wyglądała jakby miała niedługo zniknąć.

Severus wykrzywił się nieprzyjemnie, gdy kolejna fala bólu zaatakowała jego głowę. Chciało mu się krzyczeć, pić, wymiotować i umrzeć. Dlatego wcześniej nie odtruwał się z eliksiru uspokajającego – to bolało dużo gorzej niż Cruciatus i śmierć razem wzięte.

\- Bo w przerwie na niańczenie mnie zabiłeś Czarnego Pana? – próbował zakpić, ale głos załamał mu się pod koniec psując efekt i zdradzając zarazem największe marzenie.

\- Mniej więcej godzinę temu. Tak jak myślałem, namierzyli pański mroczny znak – poinformował go chłodno. – Voldemorta już nie ma, a Zakon zajmuje się Śmierciożercami…

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale to mogło być zgubne w skutkach, więc wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Pottera z wyraźną kpiną.

\- Jesteś jeszcze bardziej szalony niż ja.

\- A może po prostu obu nam nie zależy na życiu – odparł Potter.

Severus chciał coś dodać, ale pogubił się, gdy chłopak uraczył go czarem usypiającym.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po raz piąty zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter zapomniał ponowić zaklęcie wiążące. Cicho wstał więc i chwilę przeszukiwał swoje rzeczy pozawieszane w szafie, ale Gryfon okazał się nie ,aż takim idiotą za jakiego go brał. Nie zostawił jego różdżki w pokoju i coś mówiło Severusowi, że nosi ją przy sobie, więc odnalezienie chłopaka oznaczało jednocześnie jej odzyskanie.

Wciąż na palcach, a w dodatku boso, wyszedł na korytarz. Znajomy zapach rozgniatanych liści melisy, kazał skręcić mu w lewo, a potem zejść schodami w dół. Zakradł się cichcem do kuchni i obserwował jak Potter niewprawnie sieka zioła, wkładając je później do bulgoczącego kociołka szepcząc coś pod nosem. Inkantacje niosły się po całym pomieszczeniu, ale Severus nie mógł odróżnić słów. W końcu chłopak oderwał się od stołu i podszedł do jednej z półek, obracając się plecami do Mistrza Eliksirów.  
To był jego moment.

Doskoczył do Pottera, uderzając w niego barkiem i wyszarpnął jego różdżkę zza paska spodni. Chłopak upadł głucho na podłogę, po czym odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał z lekką irytacją na Severusa.

\- Oddaj ją! – zażądał.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złośliwie czując, że odzyskał panowanie nad sytuacją.

\- Accio różdżka – szepnął, a jego własna wróciła do jego dłoni.

Potter wstał i otrzepał spodnie, wyglądając na lekko rozbawionego.

\- Oddaj moją różdżkę – zażądał spokojniej.

\- Chyba zwariowałeś. Obaj zaraz wracamy do Hogwartu, głupi dzieciaku. Jednym wybrykiem zmarnowałeś piętnaście lat mojej pracy jako szpiega… - zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Nie jesteś już szpiegiem – powiedział spokojnie Potter.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Gdybyś nie był taki ważny dla Dumbledore'a, najpierw oberwałbyś dobrym czarem żądlącym, żeby cię oduczyć głupot!

Potter wydął wargi, jakby chciał rzucić mu wyzwanie.

\- Doprawdy Snape, czarem żądlącym? – zakpił. – Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej.

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Lilly miała uczulenie na jad pszczeli. Przy twoim szczęściu zapewne odziedziczyłeś to po niej – poinformował go chłodno.

Wzrok Pottera stwardniał na sekundę.

\- Zabiłbyś mnie? – spytał sucho.

Severus zmieszał się odrobinę. Właściwie nie chciał, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Ból głowy nasilił się, a ręka zadrżała.

\- Oddaj moją różdżkę po dobroci, a potem wróć do swojego pokoju – mruknął Potter, zanim Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta.

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłoń na znajomej fakturze i już miał obezwładnić chłopaka, gdy uderzyło w niego zaklęcie uciszające.

Potter stał naprzeciwko niego z wyciągniętą dłonią, która zdawała się kumulować energię.

\- Voldemort też był zaskoczony – mruknął, gdy ta sama ręka uniosła się i Severus zaczął lewitować z powrotem na piętro.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się szósty raz czaru wiążącego nie było. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł też Pottera, więc chwilę w samotności poświęcił rozmyślaniom. Czuł się zaskakująco dobrze, co jednocześnie cieszyło jak i martwiło. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio jadł, ale nie przypominał sobie też kilku rozmów z Potterem. Co jednak najbardziej go obecnie trapiło to wczorajsza demonstracja mocy. Przez całe swoje dorosłe życie Severus przekonany był, że czarodziejem, którego magia wypełnia po brzegi, jest Albus Dumbledore. Ale Dyrektor ograniczał się tylko do okazyjnych sztuczek – jak podwieszany sufit w Hogwarcie czy wiązanie kilku czarów w jeden, co już wykorzystali w bitwie.

Ani Voldemort, ani nikt inny nie potrafił przeciwstawić się sile Dumbledore'a. Sam kiedyś miał nieprzyjemność skrzyżować z nim różdżki, więc zdawał sobie sprawę jakie to uczucie, gdy jesteś przez kogoś przytłaczany. Wczoraj jednak nie było zagrożenia. Moc Pottera nie miała smaku, zapachu i nie można było jej dotknąć, jakby pochodziła sama z siebie. Jakby mieszkała tam od dawna, czekając na odpowiedni moment do ujawnienia. Jakby była pierwotna.

To przerażało i fascynowało zarazem, ale nie miał ani chwili dłużej do zastanowienia, bo z transu wyrwał go głos Pottera.

\- Wiem, że pan nie śpi. Proszę zejść na dół. Drogę już pan zna – dodał kpiąco.

Zaklęcie Sonorus zostało dezaktywowane chwilę później.

Severus przeklął, ale ciekawość wzięła górę i przebrał się w swoje zwyczajowe czarne szaty. Kilka minut później siedział w jadalni przy stole, czekając aż Potter poda śniadanie. Choinka nieprzyjemnie przypominała mu, że to kolejne Święta Bożego Narodzenia.

\- Co z Wealseyami? – spytał, gdy Potter wszedł do pomieszczenia wraz z jajecznicą.

Rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, gdy siadał i dał sobie chwilę na odpowiedź.

\- Sądzę, że Percy spędzi święta z rodziną. Charlie też mówił, że wróci z Rumunii…

\- Wiesz, że nie o to pytam.

Potter nałożył mu sporą porcję jajecznicy i przysunął koszyczek z chlebem.

\- To skomplikowane – mruknął w końcu.

\- Doprawdy, panie Potter? – Brwi Severusa uniosły się nieznacznie. – Jestem pedagogiem, więc może się mi pan zwierzyć – zakpił.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego beznamiętnie, grzebiąc w jajecznicy widelcem.

\- Jak na jedne święta mam dość zwierzeń – stwierdził sucho.

Severus skrzywił się, gdy sens jego słów do niego dotarł. Chwilę obaj milczeli, aż Potter w końcu westchnął.

\- Za trzy dni wracamy do Hogwartu – poinformował go chłodno. – I mam nadzieję, że dobrze się pan teraz czuje.

\- Och, czyli zostanę miłosiernie wypuszczony, by spędzić święta wraz z moimi zacnymi kolegami? – zakpił. – Jakież to miłe z twojej strony, panie Potter.

Chłopak bezczelnie wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Coś śmiesznego, panie Potter? Może zmartwi pana fakt, że gdy tylko przekroczymy mury szkoły Gryffindor straci wszystkie punkty i raczej ich liczba nie odbuduje się, aż do dnia mojej śmierci, o którą radzę od tej pory zabiegać.

Potter parsknął i wyjął kawałek chleba z koszyczka.

\- Słowo miły w pańskich ustach brzmi niemal jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa – zauważył krztusząc się. – Poza tym przerwa świąteczna się kończy. Był pan tutaj prawie dwa tygodnie, od soboty rano licząc… - urwał.

Severus zakrztusił się herbatą i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale Potter zabrał swoje jedzenie i najzwyklej w świecie wyszedł z jadalni.

ooo

Znalazł Pottera dopiero kilka godzin później w naprędce urządzonym laboratorium, gdzie gotowały się wciąż dwa kociołki. Chłopak był tak pogrążony w myślach, że Severus miał ochotę jeszcze raz popchnąć go na podłogę i odebrać różdżkę. Pamiętał jednak jak zakończyło się to wczoraj. Potter winien był mu też wytłumaczenia, ale najwyraźniej się do tego nie kwapił.

Chrząknął w progu, czując, że znowu jest cholernie zmęczony samą myślą o powrocie do pracy.

\- Och! – pisnął Potter całkiem nie po męsku. Spiął się, gdy zobaczył Severusa wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. – Nie będzie mi się pan tutaj szwendał – mruknął.

Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę i podszedł do pierwszego z kociołków. Chwilę kontemplował zawartość, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Co próbowałeś uwarzyć? – spytał cierpko. – Z twoimi zdolnościami to cud, że kamienica jeszcze stoi.

Potter zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na zegarek. Wziął bez słowa chochlę do rąk i przemieszał parę razy jasnopomarańczową maź, aż zmieniła kolor na zielony. Nie był to idealny odcień, ale najwyraźniej uspokoił chłopaka, bo odłożył mieszadło na bok.

\- W zasadzie ma pan rację – westchnął nagle poddawszy się.

Severus dopiero teraz dostrzegł uwidocznione przez boczne oświetlenie cienie pod oczami i bladość cery Pottera. Gryfon musiał spędzać większość nocy przy jego łóżku, co wcale nie usprawiedliwiało tego, co zrobił.

Potter wziął do rąk plik skrzętnie zapisanych kartek i podał mu go bez słowa.

Mistrz Eliksirów chwilę orientował się w notatkach, aż w końcu usiadł na jednym ze stołów i zaczął gładzić palcem swoją dolną wargę, co zwykł czynić, gdy natrafił na jakiś szczególny problem.

\- Jak długo nad tym pracujesz? – spytał szybko.

Potter zawahał się.

\- Rok, może półtorej – odpowiedział.

Severus pokiwał głową wciąż nie rozumiejąc jakim cudem dzieciak do tego doszedł.

\- W czym tkwi problem?

\- Eliksiru nie można przechowywać. Nadaje się tylko do spożycia, gdy zostanie świeżo uwarzony – mruknął chłopak, patrząc na drugi kociołek, który zmienił barwę z zielonej na brunatną.

Severus pokręcił chwilę nosem, aż w końcu wskazał palcem na figi abisyńskie.

\- Użyj sproszkowanych albo suszonych. Świeże są bardzo niestabilne w połączeniu ze śluzem ropuch – poradził. – Jeśli nie będzie efektów… - urwał. – Zgłoś się do mnie ponownie – dodał w końcu.

\- Raczej to panu przekażę do dalszych badań – mruknął Potter.

Severus zdumiony spojrzał na chłopaka, który beznamiętnie mieszał chochlą w eliksirze, którzy co rusz zmieniał barwy, jednak upragniona zieleń nie chciała się pokazać.

\- Czyżbyś nie miał cierpliwości? – zakpił.

\- Nie mam wiedzy – mruknął Potter. – I bez sensu byłoby nadrabianie jej, gdy nie zamierzam z niej też korzystać w przyszłości…

\- Ach… Kariera aurora, zapomniałbym – zakpił ponownie, ale w oczach chłopaka nie pojawił się żaden znany błysk gniewu.

\- Medycyna w mugolskim świecie – odparł Potter i ponownie wyszedł, zostawiając Severusa samemu sobie.

ooo

Tym razem nie musiał szukać Pottera. Chłopak siedział w salonie przy kominku i czytał tę samą grubą księgę, którą Severus już widział w Hogwarcie. Mistrz Eliksirów bez słowa poderwał ją do góry i przeczytał tytuł.

Procesy mikrobiologiczne

Niezbyt wiele mu to mówiło, więc usiadł na kanapie zajmując miejsce obok Pottera i przeczytał kilka zdań. Zirytowany oddał książkę Potterowi, który nie zaszczycił go ani jednym słowem.

\- Dlaczego Złoty Chłopiec opuszcza swoich fanów? – spytał zgryźliwie, ale Gryfon nie poruszył się.

\- Bo nie ma tu już nic do zrobienia – odparł sucho.

\- Żadnych Pucharów Quidditcha do zdobycia? Trolli do pokonania? Bazyliszków?

Ani jeden mięsień nie drgnął na jego młodej twarzy, gdy w skupieniu przedzierał się przez kolejne rozdziały. Chcąc nie chcąc Severus przywołał jakiś traktat o eliksirach z półki Blacka i sam też pogrążył się w lekturze.

ooo

Obserwowanie Pottera stało się jego zwyczajem w ciągu zaledwie trzech godzin. Nigdy nie spędził z dzieciakiem więcej niż dwóch godzin na raz, a i wtedy Gryfon nie miał prawa się odezwać i ruszać, więc teraz zaskoczony chłonął jego sztuczny spokój. Chłopak zawsze wydawał się uosobieniem energii i bezmyślności, toteż widok jego i książki przykutych do siebie od prawie pięciu godzin szokował. Prowokowanie go nie przynosiło już oczekiwanych efektów i Severus czuł się coraz bardziej jak idiota. Jak mały psiak, który próbuje zwrócić uwagę swojego pana, robiąc nawet najgorsze psikusy jak pogryzienie kanapy czy ulubionych butów.

Potter tymczasem albo odpowiadał półsłówkami, albo w ogóle, gdy uznał, że coś jest poniżej jego godności.

Natomiast w oczach Severusa rósł. To nie był ten sam zastraszony jedenastolatek, ale młody mężczyzna, który nosił swój cień. Widać to było gołym okiem, gdy tylko poświęciło się więcej niż kilka minut na kontemplację nieruchomej twarzy. Tak wyglądała zdrada i to bolesna, więc z jednej strony wyjaśniła się nieobecność Weasleyów, ale z drugiej ciekawość Severusa nie została zaspokojona.  
Zainteresowanie, które zostało rozbudzone w momencie, gdy chłopak zabrał go z Hogwartu i poświęcił dwa tygodnie na postawienie go na nogi nie minęło . Nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił. Nie zainteresował się nim na tyle, by poświęcić mu tak wiele czasu i uwagi. Nawet Albus, choć uważał się zawsze za jego ojca.

\- Chcę odzyskać moją różdżkę – powiedział spokojnie.

Potter wyciągnął dłoń i otwarł ją bez zbędnych słów. Chwilę nic się nie działo, aż różdżka z głośnym trzaskiem wylądowała w jego dłoni. Podał ją Severusowi, który z lekkim wahaniem włożył ją do rękawa.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał beznamiętnie.

Potter po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin oderwał wzrok od książki i popatrzył prosto w oczy Severusa.

\- Bo chciałem sobie udowodnić, że nie jestem taki jak mój ojciec – powiedział poważnie.

Tym razem to była kolej Severusa, żeby wyjść bez słowa.

ooo

Severus nie wiedział dlaczego nie zostawił Pottera samego i nie wrócił do Hogwartu. Może to było poczucie obowiązku. Nie był co prawda już szpiegiem – tego był pewien po takiej nieobecności, ale ktoś musiał czuwać nad chłopakiem.

Rozmowy z Potterem, nawet te najkrótsze, budowały wizje całkiem niepodobną do tej, którą miał do tej pory. Chłopak nie był rozpieszczonym bachorem, skoro potrafił zdobyć się na to, by samemu gotować, sprzątać i – czego Severus nie chciał przyznać – zajmować się drugą osobą.

Nie był też idiotą, co podkreślała dość ciekawa wariacja eliksiru snu, nad którym pracował, a który posiadał cechy wywaru uspokajającego, choć Potter wykluczył alkaloidy.

A do tego to, co powiedział o swoim ojcu. Severus nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, jak chłopak mógł zareagować na wspomnienia, na które się natknął. Był zbyt urażony, by dostrzec coś więcej niż wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy i zbyt rozdrażniony przez pobudzające go do życia alkaloidy, które opanowały jego układ nerwowy.

Jak jednak można być cudnym skowronkiem i ćwierkać wesoło, gdy szaleniec rzuca na ciebie raz po raz Crucio?

Westchnął cicho i zakrył głowę poduszką, jak zwykł czynić to w dzieciństwie, choć to nie odpędzało ani obecnych, ani przeszłych demonów.

Kilka minut później zszedł na dół do salonu, gdzie Potter właśnie kończył rozmowę przez kominek z Granger.

\- Harry, on nie chciał tego powiedzieć. – Zielona od płomieni kominka twarz dziewczyny patrzyła błagalnie na Pottera, który nawet nie drgnął.

\- Wiem, co chciał powiedzieć, a czego nie. Nienawidzi mnie, choć mnie zna, a ja się nie zmieniłem – przypomniał jej chłodno. – Jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz mu przekazać jakieś słowa ode mnie to, powiedz mu, że umawianie się z tobą też jest pewną formą zdrady. Nie ustalał tego ze mną! – Podniósł głos i machnął ręką, która zgasiła płomienie.

Siedział chwilę na dywanie wgapiając się w czerwone od żaru węgle, ale nie ponowił połączenia. Nie drgnął też nawet, gdy zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Severusa.

\- Rozumiem, że to odwet za przeszukanie twoich komnat – mruknął.

\- I grzebanie we wspomnieniach – dodał obojętnie mężczyzna, wchodząc do środka.

\- Które przyniosło mi więcej szkód niż korzyści – odbił piłeczkę Potter.

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Przeszukanie moich komnat mogło okazać się śmiertelne.

Potter podniósł się z dywanu i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Mogłoby – zgodził się.

Severus kilka chwil rozważał pytania, które cisnęły mu się na usta, ale jedno wydawało się najważniejsze.

\- Dlaczego w tak krótkim czasie oczyścił się mój organizm i dlaczego nic nie pamiętam, panie Potter?

Gryfon podwinął nogi pod siebie i oparł się wygodniej w fotelu. Jego dłoń błądziła po oparciu, bawiąc się wzorami wyrytymi w drewnie.

\- Eliksiry i zaklęcia – odparł. – I odrobina legilimecji. Jest pan na nią wręcz podatny, gdy majaczy.

Usunąłem też wszystkie fiolki z eliksirem z pańskich komnat. Pani Pomfrey ma je u siebie w składziku i prędzej ją pan zgładzi, niż wyda panu choć kroplę… - urwał.

Severus wydął wargi.

\- Gryfon pozostanie Gryfonem. Nie eliksir jest uzależniający – prychnął.

\- Wiem. – Potter uśmiechnął się. – Ale z papierosem byłoby panu do twarzy… - dodał swobodnym już tonem.

Ostatnia uwaga trochę zaskoczyła mężczyznę i nie podjął tematu. Zamiast tego skupił się na dłoniach Pottera, które coraz bardziej nerwowo splatały się ze sobą.

\- Denerwujesz się – zauważył.

\- Odrobinę – przyznał chłopak bez żenady.

\- Dlaczego?

Potter pozwolił sobie na mały półuśmiech.

\- Rozmowa z panem, gdy co minutę mnie pan nie obraża, jest mi obca.

\- Mogę powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.

\- Denerwuje się pan? – spytał ciekawie Potter.

Severus westchnął.

\- Dawno przekroczyłem granicę, a potem nie ma już czegoś takiego jak zdenerwowanie.

ooo

Musiał przyznać, że Potter naprawdę dobrze gotował. Jajecznica na śniadanie była taka sobie, ale kolacja… Jakimś cudem potrawka z samych warzyw mogła konkurować z kurczakiem w jednej z najlepszych restauracji na Pokątnej, co było nie lada wyzwaniem jako że Severus był mięsożercą.

Zresztą Potter na widok jego miny zachichotał.

\- Nie jestem przyzwyczajony gotować dla mężczyzny – parsknął. – Ale jutro może pan sam wybrać potrawę. Zgredek coś przygotuje, jeśli nie poradzę sobie z przepisem.

Severus jakoś w to wątpił. Oczywiście nie w to, że skrzat mógłby odmówić, ale w to, że Potter mógłby sobie z czymś nie poradzić. Skoro jakimś cudem nie wysadził kamienicy i nie zabił go czterokrotnie podczas tych dwóch tygodni, oznaczało to, że cuda się zdarzają.

Severus złapał się nawet na myśli, że gdyby Potter nie był jego uczniem i Zbawcą tego cholernego świata, mógłby wyjść z nim gdzieś czasem.

\- Na kremowe – powiedział na głos, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Głowa Pottera podskoczyła momentalnie i chłopak spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Jesteś niepełnoletni – zwrócił mu sucho uwagę.

Kieliszki z winem były do połowy puste, a zaczerwienione policzki chłopaka pozwalały sądzić, że nie pijał za często alkoholu.

\- Tak, ale to mój dom i jestem poza szkołą.

Severus zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i wziął do ust kolejnego kalafiora.

\- Jestem twoim profesorem – przypomniał.

\- Jesteś moim podopiecznym – zaćwierkał Potter i sięgnął po kieliszek. – Poza tym to nie ma znaczenia, bo wracam do Hogwartu tylko po to, by porozmawiać z Albusem. Nie ma sensu, bym kisił się w czarodziejskim świecie. Egzaminy wstępne będę zdawał i tak po mugolsku – przypomniał.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział.

ooo

Tej nocy Mistrz Eliksirów próbował przypomnieć sobie ostatnie dni przed wizytą w domu Blacków. Szukał czegoś, co mogłoby naprowadzić go na odpowiedni tor. Pytanie dlaczego Potter pokłócił się z Weasleyem spędzało mu sen z powiek i zmuszało umysł do wytężonej pracy.

Oczywiście w końcu przypomniał sobie, że gdzieś tydzień wcześniej Złoty Chłopiec opuścił Weasleyów i spółkę, i zaczął siadać wraz z Longbottomem i Krukonem z siódmego roku, ale nie wiedział czy to ma jakieś znaczenie. Przedtem Potter notorycznie prowadzał się z Lovegood, którą trudno byłoby oskarżyć o posiadanie wszystkich klepek, więc to zawsze był jakiś postęp.

Jednak Longbottom zawsze pozostawał Longbottomem i nic tego nie zmieni. Jakby na to nie patrzeć chłopak był tak durny, że nie potrafił nawet ukryć…

Severus usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, zrzucając pościel na podłogę. Tajemnica rozwiązała się i Potter ponownie zyskał w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów.

ooo

Poranek nie był najłatwiejszy, tym bardziej, że obaj musieli się spakować. Potter pochował kociołki do odpowiednich skrzyni i zabezpieczył zaklęciami, zanim przerzucił je przez kominek do komnat Severusa. Nie ustalali tego wcześniej, ale to było tak logiczne, że trudno było się z tym kłócić.

Najwyraźniej chłopak próbował pozbyć się wszystkich magicznych przedmiotów, bo kolejna skrzynia wypełniła się księgami ze zbiorów Blacka.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – spytał Severus, gdy Potter lewitował kolejny pakunek.

Tym razem używał różdżki, choć obaj wiedzieli, że nie jest mu potrzebna.

Mugolskie dżinsy, które odkąd tu trafili ,pierwszy raz miał na sobie, przyjemnie opinały jego pośladki, czego Severus nie omieszkał zauważyć.

\- Hogwarcka Biblioteka je przyjmie – odparł cicho.

Severus zacisnął wargi i odwrócił się na pięcie, ale to, co kołatało mu się po głowie od wczoraj, nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Zastanawiam się jak Albus mógł zgodzić się, żebyś mieszkał w mugolskim świecie – mruknął.

\- To nie był jego wybór.

\- Myślisz, że jak to będzie wyglądać, gówniarzu? – spytał. – Najpierw znajdziemy Czarnego Pana, a potem ktoś z nas znajdzie ciebie i tak się spotkacie? – Potter chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Severus machnął tylko ręką. – Jest wojna! I nie obchodzi mnie czy Weasley ma problem z twoim homoseksualizmem, czy nie! – krzyknął.

Potter lekko zbladł i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Moc emanowała teraz z całego jego ciała i wypełniała szczelnie pomieszczenie, w którym nagle zabrakło powietrza. Chłopak wyglądając jak furia zrobił krok do przodu, odpychając Severusa pod ścianę i wtłaczając go w tapetę.

\- To nie twoja sprawa! – warknął, robiąc kolejny krok.

Mistrz Eliksirów zebrawszy w sobie siły, odlepił się od płaskiej powierzchni i pchnął chłopaka na dywan. Upadli obaj chwilę szarpiąc się, aż Potter ponownie użył swojej mocy i uniósł Severusa.

\- Voldemorta nie ma! – warknął. – Zabiłem go przed tym domem kilkanaście dni temu i zamierzam żyć własnym życiem!

Zielone tęczówki zabłyszczały złowrogo, gdy to mówił i Severus po raz pierwszy zaczął mu wierzyć.

\- Żyć własnym życiem?! – wycharczał. Niewidzialna dłoń zaciskała się na jego gardle z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. – Ukrywać się wśród mugoli, bo Weasley coś ci powiedział?! – zdążył powiedzieć nim został upuszczony na dywan. – Przestań uciekać, Potter i zacznij żyć własnym życiem! – wykaszlał.

Oczy zaszły mu łzami, gdy z trudem łapał oddech. Nie mógł wyciszyć tego rzężenia, które wydobywało się z jego ust ani tym bardziej wstać, więc jęknął, gdy dwie małe dłonie podciągnęły go do góry i ponownie spojrzał w zielone oczy Pottera.

Pewien, że dostanie w twarz albo ponownie Gryfon zacznie go przyduszać, spojrzał na niego z dobrze widoczną drwiną, ale zamiast kolejnej porcji mocy, chłopak przeniósł dłonie na jego twarz i odgarnął pozlepiane potem włosy. Złączył ich czołami, wciąż mając tę samą dzikość w oczach, co wcześniej i pocałował Severusa. Z początku łagodnie i badawczo, starając się sprawdzić jak daleko może się posunąć, ale w chwilę potem wgryzał się bez opamiętania w jego usta chłonąc zapach i smak mężczyzny. Przyciągając go bliżej i bliżej, jakby najbardziej na świecie pragnął właśnie tej bliskości i nią był zarazem.

A Severus po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat był szczęśliwy, że nie smakuje gorzkim tytoniem i jednocześnie miał pewność, że nie będzie już śnił czarno-białych snów.


End file.
